


Flaws

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e15 Inauguration: Over There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-20
Updated: 2003-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The thoughts of Leo during the inaugural ball in "Inauguration: Over There."





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Flaws**

**by:** Polyxena

**Character/Category:** Leo, Drama  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** The thoughts of Leo during the inaugural ball in "Inauguration: Over There." 

As I watch Toby hitting it off with some women I can't help but feel....lonely. Everyone is somewhere else tonight. They have someone tonight and I don't. I haven't had someone for such a long time.

Those women are only talking to him because he has connections with the President. I mean he is after all bald and has a crappy attitude. But what I wouldn't give to have those broads around me. I miss the touch, the smell of a woman. My woman....Jenny.

I wish I brought her just for tonight with no strings attached. She would look so beautiful and blow every woman in here away. I would actually be having a good time.

But we made it. My staff worked their asses off and we deserve this. They deserve to have a good time even though I'm not. They look good....we all do. We are a bunch of good people. I mean we all have our flaws but we try to make the best of them.

My flaws cost me too much. I regret them so much that it makes me angry. Why was I so stupid and selfish? I mean the chief of staff is standing here at the inaugural ball without a woman at his side. A politician needs a woman at his side. That's just the way it is.

I'm smiling now and Toby has caught my eye and is walking over. Tonight I have to forget my past, my flaws...but I won't forget Jenny. 

Fin 


End file.
